Forgive me, first love
by CassBoy
Summary: Realidade alternativa, Jensha. Eu precisava fazer aquilo, por mais que fosse doer. Porque era pesado. Porque eu estava cansado.Song fic para First Love, da Adele. Presente para AnarcoGirl.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Angst – Slash (Já sabe, não gosta, não leia).

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que não pede, manda!)

**Sinopse: **Realidade alternativa. Eu precisava fazer aquilo, por mais que fosse doer. Porque era pesado. Porque eu estava cansado.

**Link: **Essa fic é baseada na música _First Love, _da_ Adele - ht*tp:/*/www*.*youtu*be*.*com*/watch?v=NZjyd*UWD7f4_

**Nota: **Essa **não **é uma história feliz. Leia por sua conta e risco...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota²: <strong>Não sei bem o motivo por que a AnarcoGirl me pediu essa fic, mas fiz o melhor que pude. E dedico ela pra você, minha betamada querida e adorada!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgive me, first love<strong>_

_**...**_

_**So little to say, but so much time**_

_(Tão pouco para dizer, mas tanto tempo)_

_**Despite my empty mouth **_

_(A despeito da minha boca vazia)_

_**The words are in my mind**_

_(As palavras estão em minha mente)_

Fiquei em silêncio durante todo o caminho até o café. Ele falava algo de vez em quando, mas eu mal ouvia. Estava ocupado demais tentando não deixar a pouca coragem fugir de mim. No meu peito, meu coração martelava, angustiado, a pressão do sangue em meus ouvidos abafando ainda mais os sons exteriores.

Era uma caminhada curta, do meu trabalho até o café da esquina, onde sempre nos encontrávamos, mas daquela vez estava demorando uma eternidade. Talvez porque fosse a última vez que a fizesse com ele ao meu lado. Aquele pensamento fez minha garganta secar e eu tentei engolir alguma saliva, mas era o mesmo que tentar forçar um bloco de concreto pelo esôfago.

Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. Aqueles olhos azuis que nada sabiam do que eu diria. Bom, acho que ele suspeitava. Era algo que vinha sendo dito sem palavras há algum tempo.

Palavras. Elas ecoavam em minha mente. Confusas. Misturadas. Erradas. Certas.

_**Please wear the face **_

_(Por favor, faça aquela cara)_

_**The one where you smile**_

_(Aquela em que você sorri)_

_**Because you lighten up my heart **_

_(Porque você ilumina meu coração)_

_**When I start to cry**_

_(Quando eu começo a chorar)_

- Jensen! – a voz dele me despertou dos meus diálogos internos. Senti seu toque em meu rosto e só então percebi que ele estava molhado. – Você está bem? – ele perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu... – não consegui dizer que estava bem. Porque não estava. – Vamos entrar. – disse, vendo que estávamos na porta do café.

Ele me olhou intensamente, perfurando meus olhos que se recusavam a olhar para os seus – tentativa inútil, já que era impossível resistir à intensidade daquele azul. Mas o que me quebrou foi aquele sorriso de leve que ele deu antes de passar à minha frente e abrir a porta. Meus pés pregaram-se no chão. Como eu amava aquele sorriso! Meio tímido, despretensioso. Eu mesmo não consegui deixar de sorrir um pouco. Desde a primeira vez em que o tinha visto, aquele sorriso era capaz de iluminar o meu dia.

Expirei o ar preso em meus pulmões e dei mais um passo. Só um sorriso não era suficiente. Havia muita coisa em jogo. Não poderia voltar atrás.

_**Forgive me first love **_

_(Perdoe-me primeiro amor)_

_**But I'm tired**_

_(Mas eu estou cansado)_

_**I need to get away to feel again**_

_(Eu preciso me afastar para sentir novamente)_

_**Try to understand why **_

_(Tente entender o porquê)_

Havia muitas coisas nele que eu amava, além do sorriso. Sua voz. Definitivamente a voz. Era um pouco aguda, mas ele conseguia deixá-la grave quando brincava de atuar – e ele tinha muitos personagens que fazia só para mim. Os lábios, ligeiramente ressecados. Gostava deles também. Gostava do seu humor, sempre – ou melhor, quase sempre, ultimamente – para cima, me animando.

E eu me sentia culpado por estar prestes a fazer o que ia fazer. Não parecia certo, não parecia justo. Mas eu _precisava. _Embora o amasse - e eu sabia que amava, não era o bastante para vencer o cansaço contra o qual eu lutava. Não era suficiente para vencer a angústia que, por cima das demonstrações de carinho, se instalava em meu coração quando estávamos juntos. Alguma coisa tinha se quebrado, em algum momento, e eu não sabia bem o que era. Eu precisava me afastar, ficar longe – ao menos para entender o que estava acontecendo.

E eu sabia que ele também sentia a mesma coisa. Eu podia perceber que era mútuo. O que eu não sabia era como isso era para ele. Porque isso nunca era dito com palavras. Talvez aquele momento fosse ser bom, no final das contas. Talvez tudo pudesse ser esclarecido e, dali pra frente, as coisas caminhassem melhor.

Aquele pensamento era confortante. Ainda assim, não facilitava em nada.

_**Don't get so close to change my mind**_

_(Não chegue muito perto para mudar a minha mente)_

_**Please wipe that look out of your eyes **_

_(Por favor, tire esse olhar dos seus olhos)_

_**It's bribing me to doubt myself**_

_(Está me tentando duvidar de mim mesmo)_

_**Simply, it's tiring**_

_(Simplesmente é cansativo)_

Sentamos-nos na mesa de costume, perto da janela. A garçonete abriu um sorriso ao se aproximar. Cindy sempre era muito simpática conosco – diferentemente de Danneel, a ruiva, que nos atendia de vez em quando. E eu podia apostar que era porque ela tinha ciúmes. Ciúmes de mim. Fora ele quem notara primeiro. Claro, porque ele era o mais observador de nós dois. Lembrava-me de quando ele tinha partilhado aquela percepção, e nós dois rimos e eu dissera que eu nunca seria de outra pessoa.

As promessas que havíamos feito pareciam tão distantes, agora! Tão difíceis de cumprir! Àquela época eram como plumas, menos que isso. Mas o fardo agora era pesado. Cada passo, cada dia era árduo e cansativo.

De novo evitei seus olhos, enquanto fingia olhar o cardápio – que eu já sabia de cor. Demorei, vendo as letras, mas sem ler realmente. Quando o sorriso de Cindy por fim começou a diminuir, talvez porque seus músculos já estivessem doendo, eu vi que não podia mais protelar.

- O... o de sempre, Cindy. – disse, a voz rouca.

- O mesmo para mim. – ele disse, nenhuma emoção diferente em sua voz.

O ar pareceu ficar mais pesado quando a garota de olhos amendoados e feições marotas se afastou. A hora estava chegando, eu não conseguiria evitar por muito mais tempo. Vi quando ele aproximou a mão por cima da mesa, cauteloso. Hesitei por um momento e afastei a minha, levando-a até o nariz para aliviar uma coceira inexistente.

- Jen... – sua voz era um sussurro, me forçando a olhar para ele.

Relutei, na esperança de que Cindy fosse surpreendentemente rápida e voltasse com os pedidos. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceria. Diferente do amor que eu sentia, algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Buscando coragem não sabia de onde, encontrei os olhos azuis, da cor do mar e da mesma profundidade.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu queria simplesmente levantar e correr. O sofrimento era mais que evidente no brilho das safiras que me encaravam – e doía também em mim. Uma parte de mim gritava que o que eu queria fazer era loucura, insensatez, que tudo deveria continuar como era.

Feliz.

_**This love has dried up **__**and stayed behind**_

_(Esse amor secou e ficou para trás)_

_**And if I stay**__** I'll be alive**_

_(E se eu ficar eu ficarei vivo)_

_**Then choke on words I'd always hide**_

_(E então sufocaria nas palavras que eu sempre esconderia)_

No entanto, as coisas já não eram mais as mesmas. A vicissitude daquele amor tinha passado. Eu sabia que ele não tinha acabado, mas não havia como negar que estava diferente. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu queria acreditar que havia outros jeitos, mas não era o que meu coração me dizia. Ficar longe – longe das brigas por motivos bobos, dos silêncios intermináveis, do desejo de fuga – era a única saída que eu vislumbrava.

Não menos dolorosa, é claro. Era como, sem meios adequados, extirpar um órgão que já não funcionasse. Será que era possível viver sem um coração? Não parecia ser possível viver com um que não batia direito, pelo outro lado. Qualquer alternativa escolhida terminava em dor. A diferença era a duração. Se eu fizesse o que viera fazer, ela seria aguda em um primeiro momento, mas a possibilidade de cura era mais alta. Se eu ficasse... a dor se arrastaria por mais quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo agüentaria aquele latejar, aquele nó na garganta – que obstruía a passagem do ar, que me sufocava?

_**Excuse me first love, but we're through**_

_(Desculpe-me, primeiro amor, mas nós terminamos)_

_**I need to taste the kiss from someone knew**_

_(Eu preciso provar o beijo de alguém diferente)_

- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, mas parecia temeroso da resposta.

Eu inspirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Precisava ser agora. Ou não seria nunca.

- Misha. – o nome dele saiu estrangulado de minha garganta. – Eu... nós... eu não... eu não consigo mais.

O mundo a nossa volta parou por um segundo enquanto as palavras pairavam no espaço entre ele e eu. Dentro de mim era como se uma enorme represa tivesse rachado e não houvesse mais volta: logo a pressão da água faria toda a parede rachar e a inundação viria. Eu ansiava pela água, embora a temesse. Porque ela arrasaria tudo em seu caminho, mas também traria alívio. A lama ficaria para trás, mas talvez eu pudesse limpar tudo depois.

- O... o que você não consegue? – ele falou tão baixo que eu mal ouvi. Mas provavelmente era só meu coração batendo tão forte que fazia o sangue latejar em meus ouvidos.

- Nós dois, Misha. – eu respondi, um pouco mais seguro. A água já escorria das rachaduras mais largas. – Não consigo mais. Está muito pesado, esse relacionamento.

Os olhos deles, antes fixos nos meus, agora estavam inquietos, correndo por detalhes do meu rosto para o ambiente, sem se prender em nada. Dava para ver a água que lentamente os preenchia e não demorou muito para que ela escorresse por seu rosto. As minhas lágrimas demoraram um segundo a mais.

- Jensen, você não está falando sério...

- Eu estou sim, Misha. – eu interrompi. – E você sabe que é verdade o que eu digo.

- Não! – ele negou, a voz alteando-se. Nenhum de nós se importou com o sujeito na mesa próxima nos encarando. – Eu amo você... você me ama.

- Amo, sim. – eu disse, e não era mentira. – Mas não consigo mais seguir adiante. – como eu explicaria? – Misha, olhe para nossos últimos meses juntos! Compare com o que costumava ser...

Ele ficou em silêncio, sem olhar para mim, e eu podia ver as imagens passando diante de seus olhos vidrados. Seu rosto se contraindo levemente fez meu coração doer como se uma faca afiada fosse enterrada nele. Eu não era sádico. Vê-lo sofrer era a última coisa que eu desejava, mas não havia alternativa.

A intensidade do momento era tão grande que só demos por conta da presença dela quando as xícaras de café foram colocadas na mesa, ao lado dos pratos. Olhamos juntos, involuntariamente, para a garota. Mas não era Cindy, a morena simpática, e sim Danneel, a ruiva apaixonada por mim. Ela pareceu perceber que não era bem vinda e sorriu, sem graça, se retirando sem dizer nada.

- É ela? – ouvi-o perguntar, uma nota baixa de raiva em sua voz.

- O... o quê? – perguntei, sem ter entendido a razão da pergunta.

- É ela por quem você se apaixonou? – ele completou a questão, a raiva borbulhante vindo à superfície, queimando. – Ela finalmente conseguiu? Ou é alguém que eu não conheço? Ou é o Jared? Não... talvez o Steve, ou o Chris...

Cada nome citado era um soco em meu rosto. Ele nunca tinha dito nada para mim com tanta amargura, com tanta dor. Na verdade, ele nunca fora muito ciumento – mas agora que aquela suposição tomava conta de sua mente, o sentimento era como veneno escorrendo pelos cantos de sua boca, rasgada num esgar enquanto esperava alguma resposta.

- Misha, por Deus! – eu disse, chocado. – Não é nada disso...

- Então o que mais seria, Jensen? – ele me interrompeu. – Por que mais você me deixaria?

A pergunta reverberou e eu me calei, porque eu não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Era tudo tão confuso para mim quanto para ele.

_**Forgive me first love**__**, but I'm too tired **_

_(Perdoe-me, primeiro amor, mas eu estou muito cansado)_

_**I'm bored to say**__** the least and I**_

_(Eu estou enjoado para dizer o mínimo e me falta)_

_**I lack desire**_

_(Me falta desejo)_

- Por que não dá mais. – foi o que consegui dizer. – Mas eu _não _estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. Eu só... só preciso me afastar de você.

- Eu sou tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou, a voz quebrada, os estilhaços me cortando.

- Não é _você. _– eu tentei explicar. – É a coisa toda. Por favor, tente... tente entender...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça energicamente.

- Não posso. – falou, categórico.

O vapor do café espiralava lentamente por sobre as xícaras, marcando mais um interminável silêncio, no qual as palavras não eram boas o bastante. Ao redor, as pessoas continuavam seus assuntos – com a exceção de uns poucos, Cindy e Danneel inclusas. Só no nosso mundo tudo estava ruindo estrondosamente.

- Misha... – eu sussurrei. O nome dele era doce e amargo em minha boca. – Talvez isso seja bom. Eu preciso arrumar as coisas aqui dentro, por isso preciso ir.

- Não vejo como arrancar um pedaço de mim possa ser bom, Jensen. – ele disse, sarcástico, o canto da boca se erguendo de leve.

Eu queria confortá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar alguma esperança. Porque era algo que nem eu mesmo tinha. Seria cruel oferecer algo que poderia não vir. Não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. Deixei o tempo se arrastar, sentindo no meu coração as águas violentas da represa rompida levarem tudo em seu caminho – dor e alívio se misturando.

O único som em nossa mesa vinha dos soluços baixos enquanto Misha chorava. Minhas lágrimas eram silenciosas, culpadas. Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, não queria que a última lembrança fosse seu choro. Pela janela, o sol começava a baixar no horizonte, colorindo tudo de laranja e dourado, de melancolia – se pondo sobre aquele amor que findava.

_**Forgive me first love**_

_(Perdoe-me, primeiro amor)_

_**Forgive me **_

_(Perdoe-me)_

_**Forgive me first love**_

_(Perdoe-me, primeiro amor)_

Quando o último raio de sol sumiu, levantei-me devagar. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, a ser feito. Baixei o olhar e encontrei o dele, turvado pela dor e pelas lágrimas – assim como o meu deveria estar.

- Jen... – ele ainda murmurou.

Não saberia dizer de onde tirei forças para me virar e dar o primeiro passo. Era como pisar em pregos em brasa. Desejei, por um breve segundo, que ele se levantasse e me impedisse, que me tomasse em um beijo e me fizesse esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas ele não o fez, assim como eu não parei de andar sobre os pregos, sufocando com ar pesado do café, até conseguir sair para o ar lá fora, que começava a esfriar.

Dentro de mim, meu coração batia dolorosamente, um pedido mudo de perdão àquele que tinha sido meu primeiro amor em cada pulsar. Respirei fundo e dei mais um passo para a noite que caía rapidamente, para a noite de solidão que teria de enfrentar até que – disso eu tinha certeza – o sol surgisse novamente, trazendo, quem sabe, outro amor ou aquele mesmo, renascido: vivo novamente, mas de um jeito diferente...

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Cassboy, seus leitores devem me odiar. Eu só peço fic triste! D: Mas eu gosto de sofrer um pouquinho. Ninguém é feliz o tempo todo, ninguém. E eu adoro te pedir plots diferentes, por saber que você é capaz de me fazer derreter com lemons DELICIOSOS, mas também é capaz de me fazer chorar, de me fazer sorrir, de me deixar apreensiva... Sem falar que variar é bom, né? E eu amei a fic. Amei. Como tudo o que você faz, é claro. S2

**Nota do Cassboy: **Ninguém seria capaz de te odiar, meu docinho! Nunca! Mas as histórias tristes são boas também. Às vezes são as que mais marcam. E eu adorei escrever essa aqui. Espero que os leitores saibam apreciar. Eu amo quando você propõe esses desafios novos. Porque, como você mesmo disse, eles são uma forma de aprimorar minha escrita! Te adoro muito, betamada e amiga querida!


End file.
